


Land of Light and Rain

by twink



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Fluff, I missed molly so much i just straight up ignored his death, Introspection, M/M, Molly didn't die au, Slow Dancing, also these boys are in love whats new, fuck lorenzo lives molly is skinny, thats sort of only in the beginning though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink/pseuds/twink
Summary: Did I name this fic after some homestuck shit? absolutely.





	Land of Light and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Did I name this fic after some homestuck shit? absolutely.

Mollymauk awoke with a soft pattering outside his room. When he opened his eyes all he saw was a pale freckled back pressed close to his front. Mollymauk smiled and unwrapped himself from Caleb. It took some effort not to wake him, he was a light sleeper but he deserved the rest. Molly sat up and saw that Nott was still tightly curled into Caleb. She was completely passed out. No doubt the rest of the party were as well. The events from the past month had finally taken their toll on all of them. But they could all rest much easier now. Lorenzo was killed, their party has reunited, and they are back at the closest thing to their home base. Their absurdly large payment also helped. 

 

Molly glanced at the window of the room and saw it was still dark out. But it was definitely raining. He rubbed the dry sleep from his eyes and began peeling off the covers. It was a delicate process because of the sleeping body next to him. Mollymauk pressed a light kiss to Caleb’s shoulder and slowly made his way off the bed. He tiptoed to his bundle of clothes and started to lazily dress. He pulled on his thigh highs without bothering to lace them up and shrugged on his intricate coat. Before exiting the room he placed one more kiss to Caleb's head and smoothed Nott’s hair. He closed the door quietly behind him and walked out of the hall. 

 

He smiled and waved to the barkeep, not bothering for small talk so late, or possibly early, in the day. He weaved through the empty tables and chairs and headed outside. He sat on the steps to the inn and breathed in the scent of wet earth. He began to just behold the rainy city around him. Molly had always liked the rain. It was calming to him. He wasn't entirely used to it but he enjoyed it quite a lot. But of course how could he be used to anything? He was basically two years old and never stayed in one place too long. It made him anxious staying in this city and having such close ties to it. Molly has never really had a place to call home, it was strange to think that he could even have one. 

 

Maybe that was why he liked the rain. For a moment, the world was calm and he could just think. The scene around him would continue its rhythm and Mollymauk could begin to disentangle the web of thoughts in his head.  Nothing was expected of him here in the rain. No need to be dazzling and charming, or to fight for his life. Molly could just breathe. He could see the beginning rays of dawn in the horizon, beyond the Tri-Spires. He figured there was no point going back to bed if it was already sunrise. Molly leaned back against the building, stretched out his legs, and just watched the sky turn warm.

 

He was on the verge of dozing off on the inn steps when he felt another body sit down next to him.

“Good morning, Mollymauk.”

He turned to see Caleb sitting next to him, his eyes were half-lidded and tired. Molly smiled and curled into him.

“Good morning, my darling.”

Caleb put his arm around Molly and pulled him closer.

“Why’re you awake so early? This is unnatural for you, not as much for me.”

“I heard rain and had to be outside to see it. I’ve missed it.”

“You could have woken me, you have just been outside in the cold all morning.”

Caleb wrapped Molly’s coat tighter around his otherwise completely exposed torso. He realized that his entire chest was just goosebumps due to him being completely shirtless with his coat barely on him.

“You needed to rest as much as possible, but now I have you to keep warm.” He said this with his devilish smirk and climbed into Caleb's lap so that their two bodies were perpendicular to each other. Caleb just scoffed and leaned in to kiss the tiefling on top of him. Molly met him half way and closed his eyes as their lips met. Caleb was incredibly warm compared to Molly who has been outside in the rain for about an hour.

 

"What have you been doing out here so long?”

Molly hummed and laid his head in the crook of Caleb’s neck.

“Nothing much, just thinking.”

“Anything in particular?”

“...It's strange having a home.”

Caleb pulled apart from his partner a few inches just to give him a questioning look. Molly just smiled at him and brushed hair out of his eyes.

“I've never had a home. I've been on the road all of my-” Molly let out a dry laugh,”all  _ two _ years of my life, and now I can have a place that's familiar. I can have a family and a home. The circus wasn't a family, it was a business, we were coworkers.You and I? The Mighty Nein? We're family, and you're all my home now. We're family and we're all alive and we're rich now and I think we should celebrate.”

 

Caleb smiled warmly at him. He cupped Molly's face in both of his hands and bumped their foreheads together.

“I love you, Mollymauk.”

“I love you too, Caleb.”

“How would you like to celebrate?”

“Well of course we  _ have _ to go to Pumat’s before any celebrations take place. Also we all need to take a trip to the bathhouse.”

“Jester would agree with that.” Caleb grumbled.   
Molly snickered and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“And from there who knows? We can barhop and then we’ll just have to see where the night takes us! Also…”

Mollymauk leaned in so that the tips of their noses touched and smirked.

“You owe me a dance.”   
Caleb had to restrain himself from laughing at this statement and instead looked at him in confusion.

“Do I now? And what did I do to owe you such a thing?”

“It’s quite simple, darling: You did not tell me you could dance and then I had to find out by seeing you drunkenly waltz with Jester.”

  
He finally cracked and burst out laughing, Molly linked his hands behind his neck and pulled him close again.

“You laugh, my love, but I’m getting that dance out of you whether it’s sober or completely shitfaced.”

“But what if I get you so drunk you blackout, then I could just tell you we danced and you would be none the wiser.”

Molly opened his mouth to retort until his words sunk in and he was left speechless. Caleb wrapped his arms firmly around Molly while he remained contemplating.

“Might as well make it one you can remember,  _ ja _ ?”

Before Molly could reply, Caleb stood up and brought Molly to his feet. He started walking into the street holding Molly’s hand before he tugged it back.

“ _ What? Now? _ ”

“I would rather dance in the rain when no ones up yet than dance in a bar where everyone is watching.”

 

Molly flashed him a grin and pulled him into the rainy street. Caleb led him through some simple waltz steps, every step splashing up water. Mollymauk eventually took some creative liberties and added more spins and flourishes to their dance. Caleb laughed openly as Molly spun him and then attempted to dip him in one fluid motion. He unfortunately misstepped and crashed on top of Caleb landing them both in a muddy puddle.

 

“Well now aren't you a stunning sight.” Molly laughed at Caleb who now had twice as much filth than normal. Caleb huffed and splashed more puddle water on him which just sent Molly into a fit of hysterics. Caleb rolled his eyes, stood up, and extended his arms to help Molly up as well. He eventually wiped tears from his eyes and accepted the help. Caleb gave one sharp tug and Mollymauk stumbled right into him. They ended up slow dancing in the street, the final rays of dawn coming up behind them and the city slowly started coming to life.

“Dancing in the rain during sunrise… I would have never taken you for such a romantic, Caleb.”

“No? I'll have to do these sort of things more often.”

“Please do.” Molly whispered and leaned into to kiss Caleb. 

 

They stopped moving in that moment, all they did right then and there was appreciate the other for simply existing in the others life. It was in this moment that Mollymauk felt most at home, where the familiarity did not make him uncomfortable but rather it soothed him. He couldn't think of anyone else he could call home. It was also in this moment that Jester walked outside and called out to the two of them kissing in the middle of the street.

“Hey! Love birds! Come get your breakfast before it gets cold and one of you gets a fever!”

They separated, Caleb turned bright red and Molly laughed quietly. Now this. This truly was his home. He yelled back at her.

“We'll be right in Jester, don't worry about us!”

“Well okay! But it's not my fault if Nott eats all your bacon!”

She turned on her heel back into the inn leaving the two in their own world once more.

“She's right, Nott would devour both of our plates with no sympathy, we should head inside.”

“Well then, after you my love.”

They headed back into the inn muddy, soaking wet, and finally at home.


End file.
